Believe It Or Not
by ChaosOfDestruction9
Summary: Seras is a medic, and trained solider. Her mentor passed away of sickness, but she has remembered him, in her heart. The words that stuck in her mind, of what her mentor said that, "Believe in what people don't believe in." Supernatural it was. Years, and years. Seras always believed in mythical creatures, and knew they were real, when she met...him.
1. A Walk In The Forest

Seras walked along the path line of the beach. It was night time, with the full moon out. She never understood what caused people to go into transformations, or hide away through the evenings.

Seras heard tales of young vampires, witches, apes, goblins. She was fascinated by them. Some creatures, she was plain scared of. Like zombies for example. They look torn, and broken. But they sure could run fast, and easily bite into people's flesh. -

Not knowing she had gone near the forests. Seras ventured far enough, upon hearing a howl. Startled out of her thoughts, she looked around. What made that sound? Though, she knew the answer anyway. A wolf, or something else she didn't know about.

Curiosty or turning back were her options. Her mind was debating who would go first. However, knowing curiosty always won. Seras decided to go, ignoring her fear of creepy crawlers.

Deep, deep in the forest, she went. Tress surrounded her, branches clawing at her. Flowers closed their petals, trying to protect themselves. Protect themselves from what. exactly? It was unlikely, to run into bigfoot. Though, anything was possible to happen. Of course, she always believed in all sorts of things, that people had grown out of.

Seras breathed in and out. Regaining control over her fear. She closed her eyes, letting strands of hair falling across her face. A snarl, was heard. Her eyes popped open. She dare, not to look behind. For, someone was with her.

A breath or two. A vicious sound was made. A chatter of teeth, and hunger growing. Seras forced herself to turn. Carefully, and slowly she faced front. It took her breath away.

There, up ahead, a few meters away. Lay a few dead bodies, with people around them, sucking their blood, until dry.

Seras, covered her mouth, trying so hard not to scream. She walked backwards, feeling her way through. A twig snapped. All heads turned towards her.

She gasped, and ran for her life. Hoots, and hollers came rushing behind her. Wanting blood for their thirsty bodies.

In the woods, there were many zig-zags, and hiding spots to choose from. Seras chose to hide in a bush, keeping silent, while the search party went on.

Footsteps crunched on leaves, and twigs. They sniffed the air, sniffing dried blood from animals that had been preyed on. Seras crossed her fingers, hoping they would go away as soon as possible.

Her body went still, someone was close to the bush she was in. She held in her breath, not breathing, even for a second. The hand went away, and she sighed. But regretted it, when the same hand yanked her out.

"I got you, little lady." The man was dressed in a casual outfit, the only thing that stood out, was the blood stains all over him. His friends came out, looking at their dinner.

"Yum, yum. Your blood smells so good."

They knocked her to the ground. Seras kicked, and punched, which had frustrated them. They held her arms, bringing their fangs close to her body.

Seras couldn't find the ability to fight. Closing her eyes, she waited.

_Bang!_ What? Another shot fired, and another. Seras felt the blood-suckers fall. Standing on her shaky legs, she only suceeded into tripping over the bodies.

A pair of shoes stood next to her face. Looking up, she saw a grin on the man's face. He wore a red hat, and coat. Having style to his clothes, he wore black shoes, and sunglasses. He stared down at her.

"Seems like we got a human." He chuckled. Seras could only stare in awe, mixed with fear.

"You are a-." Seras was cut off by the man saying, "Vampire. Yes we are vampires. Who will do scary things to human beings."

The Vampire leveled himself to her height. Putting a hand on her neck, he hit a pressure point, knocking the girl out.

"Well, young lady, I'll just leave you here." He walked away, interested in the girl.

_**(I hoped you enjoyed the story!)**_


	2. Watch Duty

There were voices calling out. It was calling her name.

"Seras! Seras! Seras Victoria!"

Lightly, she forced her eyes open, holding a arm over her face. The sun was shining, happily.

"Ugh, what time is it?" She heard herself say.

"Seras? What happened. The next thing we knew, you were sleeping on the grass-bed."

Blinking her eyes, she looked around. Than the realization hit her, the man left her in the forests, instead of killing her! But, the bodies, where were they at?

"Seras?"

Seras looked up. One of her colleagues, was staring at her.

"Um, hey, Tay." She awkwardly, said.

"Are you alright there?"

"Uh, yeah. I just went for a walk, and got lost. So, I decided to take a nap." Seras, said half-smiling. "Are you the only one here?"

Tay shook his head. "No, we've heard noises of some sorts. It didn't sound like humans. Unfortunately, we've collected some bodies. Their blood was sucked, to the point, where their bones showed."

Seras shook the feeling off. She remembered it all, the vampires, the man, the bodies, the gun.

"So, are we going to night-watch the forest?"

Tay just nodded. He held his arm out, waiting for Seras to grab it. She dusted herself off, and walked with him to the spot.

Right there, 6 bodies. All dried to the bones. Marks covering them whole. How horrific, their necks were teared.

Seras couldn't handle it much more. She turned away. A hand was on her shoulder. It was the sergeant.

"Downright scary, ain't it? You'll see so many things like this. How about you take the day off? Finding you in the forest was bad enough. And lucky, you weren't one of the victims. A rough day, go on home."

Seras, was surprised. Just because, she had been chased. Didn't mean, she couldn't do anything.

"But-"

"Seras, its alright. I'll call, if I need you." He patted her back, and went to his spot.

For some reason, she let herself follow his order, of going home. Of course, she would heal the bodies. However, the bodies were dead as a rock.

..

People chatted, and made way through the town. Oblivious, to the fact of blood-suckers, that could be disguised.

Seras had an idea. She would look out for any suspicious individuals. That way, at least few people would get injured.

.._Night Time..._

"What a day." Seras said to herself. She had gone throughout the whole town. Searching for unusual actions. But, maybe they were so smart, that they could easily blend in.

She would have to try harder. She could not give up.

Yawning, she stretched her sore body. Turned off the light, and settled in the covers

Than, all of a sudden, a dark shadow was hovering above her. She was about to scream, when a gloved hand covered her mouth.

It was the man!

"Come with me. We're going to talk."

* * *

Updated! I was having issues, of knowing how to edit the chapters. Now, I think I'm getting the hang of it. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the series so far :D


	3. The Talk

Seras dressed in the dark. Slipping on her furry slippers. She followed the man. Minutes past by. And there were nothing, but trees and rocks.

Finally, after an hour of walking, they stopped at an abandoned church. Windows were shattered. Doors had scratches, and writing all over them. Wallpaper stripped of its color. The statue of Jesus, broken in half.

Seras nervously wrung her hands. Yearning for what was going to happen.

"Sit down." Gestured the man.

"A-alright." She stuttered. Instead of being afraid, she was a bit happy. Her mentor talked truth. She gave out her smile. Ending up as a weak, half smile.

"Are you not scared, young lady?"

"I am. But I'm happy, because everyone told me it's nonsense to believe in such myths." Seras, sadly said.

With solace. He greeted himself. "I am Alucard. That should clear up things between us." He outstretched his arm, waiting for it to be held.

Seras grabbed it with her soft, warm hands. "I'm Seras Victoria."

Alucard chuckled to himself.

Seras blushed. "What's so funny?" She literally yelled.

"Your name suits you. Don't you think?"

"My Master gave me this name. I am proud to hold it." Crossing her arms, fiercely. Looking in the other direction.

Alucard observed._ "This lady was too much."_ Clearing his throat, he cut to the chase. "Vampires. They're everywhere now."

Now Seras, turned to him. "Y-you mean. A hundred?" Taking a guess. Course' she liked mythical people. But, she was frightened they were going to bring harm to the innocent civilians.

"More than a hundred. More like a thousand."

Seras jaw dropped. "That many?"

"Hey, human's population is around 4 billion." Debated, Alucard.

"Say what you want to say! Numbers don't always matter. It's based on the strength."

There was a debate between the two. Who has more population of their own kind. It didn't matter, exactly. It mattered what they were going to do.

Seras huffed. "To the main point. What are they going to do. And how did they come anyways?"

Alucard rubbed his gloved hands together. "Vampires do what they want to do. Humans do what they like to do; asking questions is one." He smirked. "They came. Because an idiot played with the magic symbols. Thus' summoning the other vampires from their world. Than we try to send the vampires back. If not, kill em'. If they're willing to help out, let them stay."

Seras crammed all the information in her brain. "Wait a minute! You're a vampire to, why aren't you in that world?"

"Did you not hear me? Vampires that can help out. Meaning watching out for kidnappers. Cleaning up the garbage. Some vampires are evil, some are not evil."

Alucard stretched his neck, from all the aches. Sitting freely. He let himself close his eyes.

The young lady, couldn't stand this! It was fine when they were talking. But now he was dozing off.

"Alucard! Are we finished talking?!"

He opened one eye. "Mmh, stay here. It's not too swell' to go out alone."

She was going mad. "We're in a church though."

"Yes. That had been bashed to pieces. Why? You must ask. The priest would speak of goodness, and happiness. There were a couple of teenagers there, who snickered at this. Not believing anything he said. They thought he was a fake. So, when night came. They hid behind the church. Having bats, spray paint, and axes. They tore through everything, wanting to upset the man. The next day he came. He wasn't surprised or worried. Instead, he prayed, and apologized to everyone that this church will be gone. Everyone was sad, and it made the teenagers upset to.

"But. Why did they do that?"

"This part is interesting. The priest knew they were forced to come here. Because they pushed people down. Made fun of them. Took everything they wanted, and laughed in their faces. And the priest spoke to them directly, while others did not notice. I'm not sure he's alive or not. I was here, when it happened. The priest knew they were bound to do this, that is why he did not want me to interrupt it. How he knew, he saw it in their eyes. He heard them plan it, and watched from afar.

Alucard took in a deep breath. "Enough talk. I'm getting sleepy. I changed my mind, let's go somewhere else. I know you won't be able to sleep here." He teased.

Seras bit her tongue. And trotted to where the man wanted to go. Again, an hour past by.

_"My gosh! I like to_ _travel, but right now is just irritating to me."_ She was half awake. Closing her eyes, and a sudden awake. It was midnight, when Alucard had got her. And now over 4 hours past staying with this vampire guy.

"Wakey, wakey~" Taunted Alucard. "We're here."

In front of them. Seras looked in awe, while Alucard watched in a bored fashion. A huge mansion, with different dimensions. All kinds of windows and doors. It had a bluish rooftop. Matching it with a grayish-greenish wall, made of stones. There was a path. A long, wide one. With bushes standing on each side.

"Wah! So amazing. I've never seen anything like this!" Seras exclaimed, jumping up and down.

A cool voice spoke, cutting through her happy-gazing moment. "Hello, Alucard. How has it been? It seems like we have a new visitor." She said it almost, scornfully. She eyed the young-blonde woman up and down. Than turned to Alucard. "Let's chat, shall we?"

Seras knew this was going to be a long-rough day.

* * *

_Finally! I've gotten "Believe It Or Not, another chapter." Hope you enjoyed it :)_


End file.
